Night Time Show
by lilmisblack
Summary: That little voice inside his head, the one he never listened to, told him they shouldn't stand there and watch, that they should just close the door and leave, but why start listening to that stupid voice now?


Originally written for MadeyeMax hp_porninthesun

----

"George, wake up," a voice much like his own whispered into the dark, just loud enough for George to hear it. "Wake up," the voice, Fred's voice, came again, and he felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, pushing Fred's hands away as he rolled in bed, trying to get back to sleeping.

"It's a quarter past one already," Fred said, before muttering, "Lumos."

"So?" he asked, pulling the pillow over his head to block the sudden light.

"So, we have to add the new ingredients to the potion. Get up already," Fred insisted, taking his arm and pulling him from the bed.

"You do it," he said, trying to push his brother away.

With a sigh, Fred finally let go of his arm and took a step back. "It can't be done by one person, and you know it. Now get up before I hex your arse out of the bed."

"Well," he drawled, turning to watch him. "I can think of much better ways to…" he started, but the last word was turned into a yelp as he jumped from the bed, glaring at his brother and rubbing his arse.

"Shall we?" Fred asked with a devilish smirk, opening the door and stepping outside, followed by a far from happy George.

They made their way down the stairs, careful not to make a sound; the last thing they needed was for someone to wake up. They weren't exactly allowed to brew potions at headquarters, not after that small explosion, what was it, a month ago? Though it hadn't been their fault, really, and what was all the fuss about anyway? They'd only blown up one small room and part of the hallway, it's not as if the house didn't have dozens more rooms anyway, right? Sirius himself had just laughed at seeing them all covered in ruined potion, their clothes charred and their hair grey with ashes, never saying a word about the ruined room, so why had their mother gone wild about it? Not that she ever needed good reasons to yell at them, mind.

George rubbed his eyes as he walked after Fred, through the hallway, down the stairs, passing room after room without even looking, trying to push the lingering sleep away. He hated having to get up in the middle of the night to work on the potions, but it was impossible for them to sneak anywhere during the day, what with all the people around for Order meetings and their mother watching over them as if she was just waiting for them to put a toe out of line to chew their heads off, and they had to brew the potions and work on new lines of products if they wanted to ever get their shop going. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice his brother stop dead on his track until he ran fully into him, but Fred barely seemed to notice.

"Fuck," he heard Fred whisper, and he couldn't help but echo it when he followed his gaze.

As if on a trance, George took a step around him, walking closer to the drawing room's open door, unable to believe his eyes, just as he was unable to tear his gaze from the image in front of him.

There was a man standing in the middle of the room, his back to them, slowly taking his clothes off. There was someone else in the room as well, another man, sitting in an armchair, his face hidden by the shadows.

"What is…" George started to whisper, but Fred shushed him, his attention fully focused on the two men in the room.

The one standing in the centre of the room turned around, giving his back to the other man as he teasingly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor as he threw him a devilish smirk over his shoulder. It was then when George finally saw who the tall man with the deliciously muscled body that was putting up that impressive show was. Sirius Black.

With an absolute confidence rarely seen on someone taking off his clothes while someone else watched, Sirius turned around, his hands trailing down his firm chest and stomach before reaching the waist of his jeans. Slowly, so very slowly, Sirius unfastened the jeans and pulled them down his legs, one of his hands moving to his erection as soon as it sprung free of its confines, slowly stroking himself up and down as he watched the other man watch him. He certainly knew how to put on a good show.

"Come here," the man in the chair suddenly said, his voice low, almost a rasp, and Sirius immediately let go of his cock and started walking. The smirk had vanished from his lips, but even from where he was standing George could see the look of desire, of expectation, on his face.

Sirius walked slowly, the few rays of moonlight filtering through the window making out every muscle as they tensed and relaxed enticingly with his every move. Everything in him, his body, his attitude, the desire in his eyes, was so tempting he couldn't understand how the other man could just sit there, simply watching, waiting.

Once he reached the chair Sirius stood still for a few seconds, but the man didn't so much as twitch. He simply waited for Sirius to make the next move. And Sirius waited, too, his hand still moving over him, the first few drops of pre-come shining on the head of cock, drawing the man's gaze.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sirius took one last step forward and leaned down, his lips crashing down on the other man's, kissing as if they were trying to devour each other.

"Fuck," Fred breathed against his ear, and he couldn't agree more.

George felt his body take a step forward, and although he hadn't meant to move he just couldn't step back again. He wanted them closer, wanted to be able to watch that hungry kiss, watch from just a step away how Sirius' hands trailed down the other man's body, how he unfastened his belt and roughly pulled his pants open.

It was only Fred's hand around his arm that stopped him from doing just that, from walking into the room, and he had to fight his every instinct to let his brother halt him, let him pull him back against him as they both watched, entranced, the other man's hand move to Sirius' head, bury itself in his hair and pull back hard enough to rip a moan from his lips that bordered on pained.

"Fuck," he heard Fred whisper again, and he could only nod. The other man kept Sirius' lips an inch away from his for a few moments, his arm visibly tensing as Sirius fought to close the distance between them, and a hungry smirk twisted his lips. He was enjoying teasing Sirius, and from the looks of it, Sirius was enjoying it just as much.

He felt Fred step closer to him from behind, felt his chest pressed firmly against his back as they watched, and it was easy to tell his brother was having the same reaction to the enticing image before them as he was. He could feel him hard against his back, hear his breathing deepen, his heart beat faster. But then again, was there any other way to react to the scene playing in front of them?

Sirius' arm moved between him and the other man, downwards, and the groan from the man made it clear what he was doing. It seemed to be enough to distract him, to make him loosen his hold on Sirius' hair and allow him to finally meet his lips again.

This time the kiss didn't last long, however. Soon Sirius' mouth started moving down, yanking the man's shirt open as he nibbled, bit and licked down his chest, his stomach, and then, with another one of those devilish smirks, he trailed his tongue up the underside of the man's erection before suddenly taking him into his mouth.

"Fuck," Fred said again, his hips bucking slightly against George as they watched Sirius' head move up and down the man's shaft with a smoothness that showed he'd had more than enough practice. And the other man's groans made it abundantly clear that Sirius was just every bit as good at it as he looked.

"Do you think we should..."

"Go?" Fred finished for him, and he was surprised his brother had managed to utter a word other than 'fuck'.

He swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay there and watch them, watch it all, but a part of him, that voice in his mind he rarely listened to, told him it wasn't right.

"No," Fred rasped out, and his words, along with the hands on his hips pulling him firmly back against him, were enough to convince him.

George focused on the scene in front of him again, on Sirius' expert movements, on the hand tightening in his hair as the other man guided his head, making Sirius take all of him, keeping him down until the need for air made him fight back. George was hard, so hard it hurt, but he knew if he touched himself, even for a moment, he wouldn't be able to stop. He didn't want things to end so soon.

His eyes darted from Sirius' bobbing head to the man on the chair, to his tensing shoulders, his heaving chest, his parted lips. Just then a car passed down the street, and the light it cast slipped through the window long enough for him to see who that man was.

"Fuck," Fred said, his hands tensing around George's hips for a second, and he knew his brother had seen the same thing. His face was contorted in an expression they had never seen on him before, and his eyes were not blue, but a bright shade of amber, but there was no mistaking the man sitting there, pushing Sirius down on him. It was Remus Lupin.

Sirius suddenly pulled away from Remus, and for a second George feared they had heard them, that they knew he and Fred were there, and they would stop, but his hand kept moving on Remus, and although he couldn't see his expression clearly, it was obvious he was teasing his friend.

Remus' eyes focused on the man kneeling in front of him, and with a wicked smile he yanked his hair back, and then pulled him down again, watching as Sirius took him into his mouth again, harder, faster, deeper.

George could feel Fred's hips moving rhythmically against his back, could hear his heavy breathing against his ear, and then his mouth was against his neck, kissing, nibbling, tearing a muffled moan from his lips. He felt Fred's hands move, his fingers slowly tracing the elastic band of his pyjama pants before slipping inside, an inch at first, teasing him, touching all the spots he knew tickled, then moving further down, his fingers feathering over his erection, then pulling back, then touching him again.

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against Fred's shoulders, and focused on what he was feeling. Such small touches, how could they tear such a reaction from his body? He wrapped his fingers around Fred's wrist, pulling his hand firmly against him as he groaned, "Stop teasing," doing his best to keep his voice below a whisper.

A low moan made him snap his eyes open again, just in time to watch Remus arch into Sirius' mouth, his hand tight against his head as he kept him down. He could see Sirius' eyes were glued to Remus' face, taking in his every response as he worked on him, and then the movement of his throat distracted him. He couldn't see clearly enough from there, but he knew what was going on, knew Sirius' throat was tightening deliciously around Remus as he swallowed him down, and it was only Fred's fingers tightening around his erection that stopped him from coming right then and there. He didn't think he'd seen anything so erotic in his life.

He tore his gaze from the men in the room as he tightened his fingers around Fred's wrist, trying to control his body, to calm down. When he looked at them again Sirius was sitting on his heels, licking his lips enticingly as he watched Remus with a satisfied look on his face. He'd done a good job, and he knew it. How would he ever be able to look at Sirius again without those images taking over his mind, without aching to push him to his knees so he could make him feel what Remus had just felt?

With a movement so fast he saw nothing but a blur, Remus got up and pulled Sirius to his feet, crushing their lips in another searing kiss as he walked him back to the nearest wall and pinned him to it.

He had moved so fast that Sirius' back banged loudly against the wall, but there was no sign of pain in the moan that left his lips.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Remus growled, his voice so low it was a wonder they could hear him from outside the room. When Sirius didn't reply Remus snaked his arm between them, and whatever he did made Sirius groan, this time in half pleasure and half pain. "Answer."

"Fuck, you know I did," Sirius said, as he moved his hands to Remus' shoulders, pushing what was left of his shirt off his arms.

"I know," Remus growled, letting Sirius take his shirt off and then pinning both of his wrists over his head with one of his hands, the other still lost between them. Remus had his back to them, but the flexing of his shoulder and the movement of his arm gave George a good idea of just what was happening.

Fred's fingers loosened slightly around him, as he started moving his hand up and down his erection, mimicking Remus' movement, and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"You liked that, too, didn't you?" Fred whispered huskily into his ear. "You loved watching Sirius suck Remus off, loved watching Remus push his head down, making him take it all." It would seem Fred had finally recovered his ability to talk, and he wasn't sure he was glad. His brother knew damn well the effect those words would have on him, and he was taking full advantage of it.

"So hard," Remus growled, "always so hard for me."

"Fuck, Remus, stop teasing me," Sirius said in a pleading tone, but Remus only laughed.

His hand's movements slowed down, and so did Fred's. He and Sirius sighed in frustration at the same time.

"Did you ever imagine Lupin could be like that?" Fred asked him, and he shook his head. Even now, watching it himself, he still found it hard to believe that their soft-mannered ex professor and this alluring, commanding man were the same person.

Sirius tilted his head forward, trying to catch Remus' lips again, but the man stayed just out of reach. His eyes were focused intently on Remus', silently begging him to give him what he wanted. After a few more minutes of soft torture, he got just that.

Remus' movements picked up speed, his arm twisting just so with every stroke, and soon he had Sirius panting and asking for more. Fred's hand, still mimicking Remus' every move, was keeping him in almost the same maddening state.

"More what?" Remus asked, and from Sirius' loud groan he could guess he'd just tightened his hand around his erection.

"Anything, anything you want, please, Remus," Sirius panted, his voice getting louder the closer he got to the brink.

"You'll have to be more specific, Sirius," Remus teased, slowing his strokes again.

"Fuck, Remus, just…gods, touch me, fuck me, anything, just let me come."

"That's what you keep asking for," he said, tightening his hand again, making Sirius groan, "but I don't think that's what you want."

"Remus, please," Sirius begged, but all the response he got was Remus' low laughter.

"Gods," Fred whispered into his ear, rubbing against him from behind. It would seem his brother was finding it hard to control himself as well, and that wasn't something that happened often.

Fred's strokes slowed down again, and his other hand moved from George's hips to his hair, pulling his head back just in time to muffle his complaint with his lips. Fred kissed him hungrily, and George let him control the kiss, just like he'd let him control everything else that night. He felt teeth against his own as Fred nibbled on his lips, his tongue forcing its way inside George's mouth with something akin to desperation, and he gave him the access he wanted with no hesitation, his own hand moving down his body to wrap around Fred's, trying to force his strokes to pick up speed again. He was so close, so very close, that all he wanted was release, all he wanted was for Fred to make him come, much like what Sirius had asked from Remus. But just like him, Fred wouldn't give in so easily. He rarely did.

"Not yet," Fred growled into his ear, stopping his hand completely. A second later he let go of his hair, and before he knew it his pyjama bottoms had vanished, leaving him completely naked.

A soft moan made him look back at the two men in the room, and he saw Remus had let go of Sirius' wrists, his hand lost somewhere between them. It would seem Fred hadn't gotten as distracted by their kiss as he had; he was still copying everything Remus did.

George groaned as he felt a slick finger behind him, tracing the tight rim of muscle before slowly pushing in. His eyes locked on Sirius again, on his hands as he moved them to Remus' shoulders, trying to pull him closer, on his face, as he tilted his head back and parted his lips in a loud moan. Both of Remus' arms were moving now, much like Fred's, and he could understand the look of need on Sirius' face. They were driving them mad with need, and both Fred and Remus seemed to be enjoying it entirely too much.

Another finger was pushed inside of him, twisting, searching, until it found that perfect spot that caused such a reaction in him the other two men would've definitely heard him if Fred hadn't muffled the sound with his hand over his mouth.

"Shh," Fred said against his ear. "Don't need them to hear us." but he kept rubbing his fingers over the same spot, teasing him as he gave him pleasure and forced him to keep quiet at the same time.

Yet he was sure that, even if Fred hadn't muffled his moans, then other two men would not have heard them, not over Sirius' gasps, curses and cries for Remus to fuck him already.

"They'll wake the bloody house," Fred whispered, letting go of George's erection to reach for his wand, hastily casting what he guessed was a Silencing Charm. His brother had been careful to cast the charm around them, so they could still hear the two men, and for that he was more than grateful.

Remus moved one of his hands to Sirius' head, pulling him forward for another kiss to silence him as he tilted his hips trying to find the perfect angle and then thrust inside him. Hard.

"Want me to fuck you?" Fred breathed into his ear, and he could only nod as he watched the muscles on Remus' arse tense with every thrust into Sirius. "Say it."

"Damn it, Fred," he said, wanting to stop all the teasing, all the talking, and have him inside already. "I want you to fuck me."

The moment the last word left his lips Fred started pushing against him, moving slowly at first, giving him just enough time to adjust before pushing further, until he was completely buried inside of him. Then he started moving in and out, thrusting hard and fast, in time with Remus.

Fred's other hand was still around his cock, pumping him like Remus was pumping Sirius', making him feel as if it was him Remus was thrusting into, him he was fucking. It was quickly becoming too much, but George did his best to hold back, to enjoy the feeling for as long as he could.

Sirius' moans grew even louder as the minutes went by, as did his curses, and he knew if not for the Silencing Charm Fred had cast, even the neighbours would've heard him by now. Remus seemed to be unwilling to let this end yet, and he kept Sirius at the brink, but never let him fall over, no matter how much Sirius begged for him to let him come.

But the wait seemed to be affecting Remus, as well. His movements were losing their rhythm, and George could see the strain in his muscles as he tried to hold back, to tease Sirius a little longer.

Finally it became too much, and with a smooth, fast move, Remus pulled out of Sirius, turned him around, pushed him to the large desk a few feet from them and bent him over it, thrusting into him again barely a few seconds after he'd pulled put.

Now that Remus was fucking Sirius on the table, he and Fred had a much better view. Now they could see Remus' cock moving in and out of Sirius, his hips and balls slapping hard against Sirius' arse with every thrust, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he moved hard and fast, fucking Sirius for all he was worth.

He felt Fred's hand on his back, pushing him forward a little, making him bend over so he could get a better angle. George reached forward, moving one of his hands to the doorframe for balance as his brother started thrusting faster, too.

"That's fucking hot," Fred groaned into his ear, letting go of his achingly hard cock to grab his hips with both hands, pulling him back every time he pushed forward, burying his cock as deep as it would go.

George pushed back each time, meeting him thrust for thrust as he watched Sirius do the same for Remus. His hand moved down his body, his fingers wrapped around his erection, but before he could start moving his fist Fred batted his hand away, replacing it with his own.

Fred tilted his hips slightly, and then again, trying to find that spot again as he fisted George's cock in time with his thrusts. It took him a few tries, but soon he was hitting his prostate with every shove, and George had to bite his own arm to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Remus moved his hand from Sirius' hips to his hair, then, pulling him back so that he could catch his lips in another searing kiss as he pounded his body from behind. George was so focused on the kiss that it took him a few moments to realize Sirius' eyes were open, and he was looking straight at them. He could only imagine what he looked like standing there naked, almost completely bent over and with one hand on the doorframe for support while his brother fucked him from behind and fisted him at the same time. But Sirius didn't look disgusted at the image; or even surprised, for that matter. In fact, when their gazes met, he saw nothing but heat in his eyes.

Then he broke the kiss, and George saw his lips twitch in a mischievous smile before Remus pushed him forward again, pressing him against the desk as his thrusts lost their rhythm, his hand snaking around Sirius, taking his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, finally trying to make him come.

"Did you see that?" Fred whispered into his ear, and George nodded. So it hadn't been his imagination, Sirius really had looked straight at them, as if he'd already known they were there, and then he had smiled.

"Fuck, Remus, yes!" Sirius suddenly yelled as he came hard, the image pushing every thought out of George's mind, all his attention once more focused on Remus' wild thrusts, on his hand moving over Sirius' erection so fast it was almost a blur as his come splashed onto the floor.

Before he even knew what was happening Fred hit his prostate again, then tightened his fist around his cock, and that, along the breathtaking scene in front of him, proved too much. One last stroke and he was coming all over Fred's hand and the floor, trying with all his might to keep his eyes open so he could watch Remus tense behind Sirius and practically howl as he, too, came, his fist still moving over Sirius' cock until they were both completely spent. Fred was the last to come, and he had to bite on George's neck to hold back his own screams as he shoved his cock into him even deeper than before and finally let go.

When George's eyes focused again, he saw Sirius' head tilted to the side, watching them with a smirk even as he tried to catch his breath. Lupin had all but collapsed on top of him, his breathing so ragged George could hear it from where he were standing, but the man seemed unaware of their presence.

"Fuck, that was awesome," Fred breathed into his ear, as he slowly pulled his softening cock out of him, and George groaned at the loss. He felt one of his hands trail up his chest, his nails leaving red trails on his skin as they moved, until he reached one of his nipples and circled it softly, then tweaked it almost painfully, making him moan. It took George a few seconds to realize his brother had noticed Sirius looking, as well, and was doing this for the man's benefit.

Even after what they'd just done, he felt his cock twitch when he saw Sirius' eyes darken with desire. Fred's other hand came up then, his movements unhurried, deliberate, meant to tempt the man watching them as he moved it to his lips and slowly licked George's come form his fingers.

Sirius licked his lips, his eyes following Fred's every move, and George closed his eyes and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, unable to take any more. After what were probably a few moments, although it felt much longer than that, he felt Fred's hand move away from his chest, and then that soft tickle on his skin that Cleaning Charms always caused. He opened his eyes again and saw Remus turn Sirius around to face him before moving in for another kiss, this one slower, softer.

"Guess the show's over," Fred said, and with another flick of his wand he had George wearing his pants again.

George looked up at the watch on the far wall, and realized they'd been there longer than they should have. "The potion's probably ruined by now."

"Fuck the potion, we'll start over tomorrow," Fred said, stepping away from him and reaching for his hand to pull him back the way they'd come.

"I guess I could be persuaded to get up at this hour again tomorrow," George said with a smirk, as he followed his brother back to their bedroom.

"Maybe we'll catch another show," Fred said, voicing his thoughts, and he laughed. Gods, he sure hoped so.

"Do you think we could talk Dumbledore into hiring Lupin again this year? I'm sure we could find a way to land ourselves on detention quite often," he said, with a wink.

"Oh, that can definitely be arranged," Fred replied, his eyes almost glinting at the prospect. "Even if it's not at Hogwarts."


End file.
